Forbidden is always sexier
by melsedge
Summary: A Roman Reigns/OC love story.How will the people closest to them react when they come clean about their love? How will their lives change when their secret affair is no longer a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden is Always Sexier

So here I was again, Dad and Stephanie had dragged me across country so I could help them out with my little sisters while they worked. My Dad and real Mum had been quite young when I was born, Dad was 20 and Mum was 18, she had wanted me so much that she left me at the hospital and they had called my Dad to come and claim me. Up until I was ten I had been raised by my paternal grandparents. I had gone to live with Dad at the age of 10, we travelled around the country and I was home schooled then 4 years later he married Stephanie and 2 became 3. It was at the ripe old age of 17 that I became a big sister to Aurora, 2years later Murphy came along and finally Vaughn arrived.

I didn't mind being a big sister and honestly Dad and Stephanie had bought me on this trip because it was near Dads hometown and I could see my Grandparents and Aunty Lynn. Considering how close we had been for the first 10 years of my life the catch ups these days seemed to be few and far between.

We were generally kept out of the spotlight but the WWE family is like one big extended family. Shawn Michaels, Dads best friend is referred to as Uncle Michael and probably one of the closest people to our family. I will admit though I am excited to see my family but I also want to see my boyfriend, it has been a couple of weeks.

As far as the wrestlers are concerned I am just the boss's daughter, this however does not mean that I can't check out the eye candy that is paraded in front of me, I just had to be careful about not getting caught.

Dad is a little protective of me, I couldn't expect any different considering my mother had not even been an adult when he got her pregnant. Stephanie is a little more lenient and accepting of my adulthood, she uses phrases like, "Paul she is an adult now" and "bout time you let her grow up and live her life she's not a little girl anymore". I love Stephanie, she's the mother I never had but I still couldn't tell her about Roman and whoops there I said it. Roman and I have been seeing each other for a while now and no one has cottoned on. We can't afford for anyone to find out just yet it could jeopardise a lot of things. Dean and Seth don't even know, even though Roman and I know Seth has been sleeping with Eva Marie without many people finding out we just aren't that game to tell him.

Tonight should be easy to get away with. I'm taking the girls to the Raw pre-show, Nanna and Pa will pick them up and have them tonight I get to watch the actual show before making the excuse of meeting up with girlfriends and Roman and I spend the night at a hotel together. All up we get to spend 3 days together before Roman flies off to the next generation and I go back to my normal life. A night with Roman is better than nothing at the moment but he has a week off coming up soon and we get to spend the whole time together in the privacy of his own home.

I arrived behind the scenes with Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn just before mid-day so we could have lunch together. I catch Roman staring at me from the other side of catering out of the corner of my eye. The girls keep Dad and Stephanie so occupied that they don't notice Roman and I undressing each other with our eyes, Dean is trying to get Romans attention. He notices the exchange going on between us and elbows Roman in the ribs and starts furiously giving him what for. The moment is broken.

Dad and Steph take the girls for a walk so I am left to my own devices. The only real rules are I'm not allowed in some areas and I am not to distract the wrestlers unnecessarily. If only Dad knew what Roman and I got up to behind the scenes he would probably kill us both. We had been known to find a quiet corner in a low traffic area where we wouldn't be disturbed just to catch some alone time and stolen kisses.

I was walking down the corridor when a door opened and I was pulled into a room, I found myself face to face with a very mad Dean. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he fumes at me. I know where this is going but I'm not saying a thing, if Roman wants him to know it's up to him to tell. "You are going to ruin us carrying on like you were back in the lunch room, Roman has a girlfriend, he's not interested in you so instead of trying to ruin the Shield go and play with Punk and Curtis aren't they your current toys?" Wow Dean was mad. If only he knew that Punk and Curtis were like my big brothers. Punk had rescued me from a few questionable situations without Dad finding out. They were good big brothers to me. "Dean you need to take a chill pill and calm the hell down." Wow I sounded so calm, I didn't feel it. "How about we forget this convo ever happened, Dad won't find out and we are all good." It was like Dean just realised who he was talking to, he shoved me back out the door, I stumbled into the corridor and went straight to one of the crew members to bum a cigarette, weird I didn't even smoke. The crew pointed me in a direction to smoke where Dad wouldn't find me.

I lit the smoke and sat down on a garden edge. Dean had really rattled me. All of a sudden a shadow descended on me, great Dads found me I thought. I looked up to see Roman there. "Put that out" was all he said, I took another couple of drags and then stubbed it out. Roman knew I was upset, he most likely knew that it was Dean who had upset me but we both knew that we couldn't be caught together. "We are going to my van now" I loved it when he was forceful; it was such a turn on. "Look Roman maybe this isn't such a good idea, it's a bit obvious and we know that getting caught could be detrimental". That wicked look comes over his face. "Meet me there in 5 I will manage to hide from everyone; I still have 3 hours until warm up." Wow he was going to spend some us time with me before the show, completely different to our usual. But what was our usual? I occasionally flew in to whatever town he was in and flew out before anyone found out. I wondered whether I was the girlfriend Dean was referring to without knowing; maybe it was time to start asking some hard questions.

I was sitting in Romans van waiting when he arrived. He slid in beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Who upset you?" a simple question that I couldn't find my voice to answer, he was so intoxicating. I leant over and kissed him, he pushed me away he wanted an answer. " Look Dean just ambushed me, caught me off guard. He told me to leave you alone, not ruin your careers and that you're not interested in me because you have a girlfriend. Its nothing really it was just a shock." Roman just sat there looking at me. I couldn't read what was going on in his head. Which wasn't unusual, Roman could be a complicated character and a very deep thinker. He looked away and then looked back at me, "


	2. Chapter 2

"Deans just trying to protect me and his own arse, my girlfriend and I are very happy, I think. Selfishly I have never asked her, are you happy? Are you happy with me? Our life? Our secret? Im happy with you and our life, the secret not so much. Maybe its time to come clean, tell the truth to those around us." I looked into his eyes trying to gauge weather this was what he wanted or if he was just saying it because he thought that was what I was wanting to hear. "I am happy with you, I have never been happier, Im not quite ready to tell the world about us just yet, I want you all to myself, at least give me some time to think about it." Roman ran his hands through his hair, "how about you think about it this afternoon? To be fair we should really tell your Dad and Stephanie first, maybe we could discuss it tonight after the show."

He could be sweet, sensitive and mature when required but honestly I felt like being a reckless teenager so I just threw myself on him and kissed him as hard as I could. He kissed me back and then pulled away, "you make it so hard to walk away but I better go get ready before Dean really blows a fuse. Enjoy the show I will see you tonight, more than once hopefully" Roman planted a quick "goodbye" kiss on my cheek and then he was gone. I waited until I thought the coast should be cleared before leaving the van. We didn't get caught, thankfully. It was amazing the little sneek-a-roos we had managed to get away with over the last 6 months.

I went and found Dad, Stephanie and the girls and we took our seats for the pre-show. I cant tell you how glad I was to hand the girls over to Nanna and Pa, as much as I loved them and love being a big sister I love having adult and me time too. I watched a bit of the main show and then got bored after the Shield appearance. I decided to go and check into the hotel and have some me time before Roman arrived. I had about three hours free due to my calculations, to fill in this wasn't going to be hard, a bubble bath, glass of wine and a good book were the go. Between working, studying, looking after the girls and trying to see Roman there wasn't much time left to focus just on me. I don't mind it, it keeps me busy and out of trouble although I do miss my life on the road sometimes and especially now with Roman being part of my life.

It felt like I had just got into the bath when I heard the door open,I realised I had actually fallen asleep in the bath. I look up and Roman is standing there staring down at me. "Enjoying the view?" I ask in my most seductive {pathetic} voice. Laughing he replies, "I could enjoy it a lot more from a different angle." Before I know it he is stripped off and joined me sending water spraying everywhere. I couldn't do anything but giggle. Much of our relationship was so planned that spontenaity was almost forgotten except for moments like these. I nuzzled into his chest and I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, he looked back at me and I felt like we were the only two people in existence. I turned around and relaxed into his chest, his fingers intertwined with mine. The silence was amazing,generally my life was anything but. "I know that this is not really an appropriate place to talk about this but it needs to be said." Romans voice was full of questioning, I could imagin his eyes scanning the back of my head, "where is all this going to lead us babe?" I had known that this would surface tonight honestly I didn't know the answer to his question but I needed questions of my own answered. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my beating heart. "Honestly Roman I don't know, I don't have a crystal ball or sight into the future. I do need to know though how you feel about meand what you want out of this." There I had said it, then regretted it. I quickly hopped out of the bath and threw on a robe to cover my nakedness. I couldn't bear to look at him in fear of rejection. I heard him lift himself out of the bath, tenderly he put his arms around me and kissed my hair. "your Dad and step-mum are my bosses, my co-workers and friends are like your protective older brothers, my job is my dream but honestly I would give it all up for you. I never knew what living was until I met you. I fell for you when I laid eyes on you before I even knew who you were, It took me 6 months to even say Hi and a few alcoholic beverages to hold a conversation with you. I have enjoyed having you as my little secret, having you all to myself but now I want everyone to know how much you mean to me!" Now I was gobsmacked. It was going to be a huge risk coming out for him. " I think we should tell Dad and Stephanie first was all I could get out before he spun me to face him and kissed me.

Over the course of the night a plan was formulated. Of course that's what you spend romantic evenings with your partner doing. Ok so other things happened but a majority of the action was verbal. Of course I knew my family best so I was giving Roman a few pointers on how to approach certain things. There is only so much seriousness that can happen though in a hotel room with two consenting adults.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning we drove to Nanna and Pas. I hoped he felt the same anxiety I was feeling. I didn't want to be pulled off cloud nine, it had been a very comforting place to be the last few months. We parked in the driveway and had barely had the chance to undo our seat belts before the girls ran out of the front door. They looked at Roman and at me then back to Roman again and ran back inside screaming. Shit I had forgot that they were too young to understand that Romans character in WWE was just that a character and not actually him. Dad and Stephanie came out to see why the girls were upset. The look on Dads face was complete and utter fury, it made me want to jump back in the car and keep driving. Stephanie put her hand on Dads arm and calmly said "Hello Roman, Amarli maybe you should come inside." Dad Scowled at Stephanie and turned on his heel marching inside leaving the rest of us to follow.

Inside Nanna offered us drinks, I gratefully accepted a cup of tea hoping it would settle my churning stomach. I could nearly see the steam coming out of Dads ears he was that mad. "Roman you and I need to chat out the back", he ordered then pointing to me said, "You stay." I sat at the kitchen bench while Roman followed Dad out the back. Parts of the conversation drifted in "That's my daughter, What about your career? Trust, One big family, Off limits!" I just stared into my cup trying to stop the tears. Stephanie came and stood on the other side of the bench opposite me. "What are you thinking Amarli?" There is so much to say and before I can stop myself it all comes out like a bad bout of verbal diahorrea. " What am I thinking? Well Im thinking that im 24 years old, Im thinking that Roman and I are both consenting adults, Im thinking that we should never come out but after 6 months we thoughtit was about time. We were thinking that the polite thing to do was to tell you and Dad first and I am thinking that I love him and that's not going to change in a hurry." I looked up and there were Roman and Dad standing behind Stephanie both with their mouths wide open. (I was usually very meek and mild). "You've been seeing him for 6 months behind everyones backs?" Stephanie said shocked. "Yes amazing how careful planning and manouvoring can keep a secret and technically we were both single adults so there was no one getting hurt as for going behind peoples backs with reactions like this can you blame us? Roman wanted to tell people months ago, it was me who didn't." "You love me?" was all Roman could utter, id never actually told him before and this point in time wouldn't have been my number one choice for telling him. " Well if I didn't don't think I would be going through all this for just a casual shag, come on we have done what we came here to do lets just go." Dad spluttered "Where do you think you are going?" Easiest question around "We are driving back to Stamford so Roman can get ready to head to LA for the next show and I can be home to look after the girls while you guys work, this is roughly how it has worked for the last 6 months. Quick stop overs, stolen moments you get the picture." I honestly didn't care what kind of picture they were getting.I got up and walked to the door, I didn't really care if anyone was following or not I had had enough. I jumped in the car and started the engine Roman jumped in beside me and I took off without saying a word or looking back.

We were nearly to Lowell before either of us spoke. I had needed the time to process what had just happened and to calm down. " im so sorry Roman, I never should have spoken to you like that, it was very rude of me. Im sorry about Dad and Stephanie as well, I didn't think that their reactions would be so out of line it just proves to me that we should have stayed quiet. Yes I love you but I love our privacy too." I looked over at Roman to see his reaction, he looked thoughtful. " Its ok I didn't take offence to any of it, I think that your Dad and Stephanie were just shocked and overwhelmed by it all. I am the first real relationship you have had that they have had anything to do with so their reactions were kind of understandable, not to mention you are "Daddys Little Girl" in his eyes. I love you too, I love everything about you. We will weather this storm and come out the other side stronger. While we are going through it though maybe we should go public and get it over and done with". The thought of going public terrified me, I know that haters will hate but I didn't know how to deal with this. " Where are Seth and Dean at the next few days? Maybe they could meet us at my place in Stamford and we could start by telling them" I thought this might be a start of sorts to going public.


End file.
